Morning Heat
by hunterjumper230
Summary: Just a little post always, morning after, fluffy caskett ficlit to get you through the hiatus! Our favorite couple determining what that night ment for them and being adorable. Please R


I don't own anything.

**Morning Heat**

The sun shined through shone throughout a crack between the closed drapes of the window. It's rays hot on his skin, waking him up. He shifted his position to a more comfortable one in the large bed, moving closer to the source of heat emanating from the other side.

With his eyes still closed Castle ran through the previous night in his head. Opening the door, finding her there waiting for him, and of course everything that followed. He contemplated how this would change them. Would they finally succumb to their feelings and start a relationship or blow it off as a one time occurrence? Would they never mention it similar to their undercover kiss? Would she leave when she woke up or would he have to opportunity to finally make her well deserved pancakes? Had she already left?No, he could feel her warm body pressed up against tentatively opened his eyes and looked at her.

She was beautiful, even with her hair frizzled from the rainstorm and makeup smeared. The sunlight basked her face in a warm glow and left her hair golden in the morning light. It gave her a sense of innocence and vulnerability that she would never show while awake. He admired how peaceful she looked. He loved her. No matter how hard he had tried to switch it off, he always would love her.

Castle wondered what the future would hold for them. How would it affect their work partnership? Could they handle a relationship? Or maybe even a family someday? He pictured a little girl with Kate's brown hair and his blue eyes sitting on the foot of their bed. Or a little boy with her face and his playful grin wrapped in Kate's arms. He wanted that with her but would they be able to make it there?Now they were just a bunch of questions he didn't have the answers to.

Still staring at her, he reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He settled back down into the covers and pulled her into his chest.

She started to stir and castle closed his eyes quickly, squeezing them shut, attempting to feign sleep. He felt Kate move, and to prevent the possibility, no probability, that she would get up he pulled her tighter into his embrace. Castle felt Kate's eyes on him and he tried to even his breathing to avoid detection. He half loosened his grip, expecting her to leave. Yet something he hadn't anticipated happened. Instead of moving away from his grasp, Kate cuddled closer into it. Castle let out an almost audible sigh of relief.

"You know Castle, I am a detective" Kate said softly, snuggling closer into his embrace.

'Well she was' thought Kate. That opened up a whole other identity crisis. What was she now? Kate had always identified herself as a cop, She loved the job and the accompanying power it created, what was she without it? What would she do now? Would Castle still love her if she wasn't a kick-ass detective? She tried to push these insecurities to the back of her mind.

The truth was waking up in his arms was more wonderful then she had imagined. Inhaling his sent gave Kate such a sense of peace and comfort, something she had never experienced with a previous boyfriend. Usually she didn't like being held close and possessively by a man, she always felt trapped. Yet with Castle she just wanted to he held closer and wake up in his arms and breath his scent forever.

"I was half expecting you to leave" He said quietly. Kate propped herself up on her elbow and looked into his eyes.

"I'm done running... From this... From you... I realized what is important to me" she continued slowly "me putting my mom's murder, my shooting and the job first isn't fair to you, to us."

"I'm just glad you're here" Castle said. leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. As they broke apart Kate smiled

"Always."

I hope you like it, sorry its my first fic and my english is not the best. Please R&R 3

Cheers- Lilla


End file.
